


All Magic Comes With Roosterteeth

by takenbytime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Magic, Manipulation, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbytime/pseuds/takenbytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie Burns and Gavin Free are in trouble. They went to someplace unexpected and it's caused some panic. How will they get out? What's going to happen? And who will they meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at the end of his long supper table, facing the door, with a chipped teacup in his hands. Belle's teacup. He was staring at it longingly, regretting that he didn't get to say goodbye to her. 

Wishing, more than upon a star, that she would come back. He can't tell where she would be buried as he blocked it out at the time. What a fool he is. So lost and lonely and- voices. He heard two voices. Two very different accents. Not in his head; he wasn't going crazy, was he? _'Ah, visitors!_ ' he thought. 

He scooted his chair back and got up to walk over to the pedestal and carefully put the teacup back on it. He sighed, "I'll be back," he said. He walked over to the curtain-less window near the door and listened to the voices. They were close and sounded...lost. He cackled, "This will be quite fun!" He rubbed his hands together and snapped his fingers. 

* * *

 

   Burnie and Gavin were recording another episode of Game Time in Burnie's office when the oldest of the two brought up a quite interesting topic to chat about. "Hey Gav, have you heard of the show Once Upon A Time?" Burnie asked. The Brit thought about it for a moment, "That one show with those kiddy fairy tales, except they bloody change everything around and make it darker?" Burnie nodded. "I've seen it a bit with lovely Meg. Lots of romantic shit in there." 

Burnie chuckled. "Fairytales do have that romantic shit. I watch it with my kids. They love the dark magic bits. I got to be honest, I'm amazed by the scenery; maybe I'm just getting old." Gavin was interested now at this point. "The flashbacks to reality and fairytale land happen in the beginning and, god, it's pretty fuckin' brilliant how they put the stories in order and it makes sense towards the end. Dark magic in the ' _Enchanted Forest_ ' plays a huge part in it and everyone is in danger all the motherfuckin' time. It's the shit, dude." The Brit giggled at the older man's fascination with a fiction show, "I wish we could go to this ' _Enchanted Forest_ '. I wanna use dark magic to whack you on your mungpot head with a witch's broom." He cackled harder. 

Burnie scowled and lightly slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" Gavin squawked. Soon after Gavin made that remark, he started feeling funny. He put the controller down and rubbed his temples with one hand while holding his stomach with the other. "You ok, man?" Burnie asked. Gavin groaned. "I'm guessing that's a no, then." He sat up and turned off the recording. After that, sure enough he stopped what he was doing, "Uh, I'm not feeling so good either. What did we eat before this?" He said, holding his head. Gavin looked at his hands, "Burnie. Burnie, what's happening?!" The Brit's hands were sparkling and fading! He looked at the rest of him and it was doing the same thing. He looked at Burnie and he was having the same reaction. They both got up in a panic. "Oh, shit!" The two exclaimed. And then they disappeared, leaving no trails of dust behind.


	2. The Dark One

   Burnie woke up before Gavin. He groaned, "Oh, my head." When he fully opened his eyes, he proposed that he was nowhere close to home. He stood up and looked around. They were surrounded by trees that towered over him and the ground was covered in soil and grass. They were in a forest of some sorts, a very beautiful forest. It was magnificent and smelled different; very different than where he's from. The aura was so strange. He heard groaning from behind him.

   Gavin was getting up and he didn't feel pretty great. "Oh, bugger me." He muttered. When his vision cleared, he cried out. "Burnie, where the hell are we?!" Burnie didn't answer, he was too busy staring at something in the distance. Gavin got up and swayed a little bit, then fell to the ground with an 'oof' sound escaping his lips. "My legs don't bloody work!" He started pounding on them, "You shits. Wake up!"

   The older man decided to finally talk, "Gav, we're not in Austin anymore. I don't think we're in America anymore." Gavin snorted, "Ok, Dorothy." Burnie turned around and confronted the younger man, "No seriously, when you're done abusing your legs, stand next to me and," he pointed towards the distance, "tell me what you see." Gavin has never seen Burnie sound so mysterious and terrified at the same time. He got up, glaring at his legs, and walked over to Burnie. The Brit looked off into the distance at the same direction Burnie pointed. His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, "That's not-"

"A castle," Burnie interrupted, "and I don't think it's Hogwarts either."

"There are countries who have castles though, right?" the younger man asked desperately.

"Gavin Free, what were we just talking about before we got ZAPPED here? What's the most logical but insane explanation."

Gavin was very worried now, "This can't be possible?!"

   The castle they were looking at looked grim. It didn't seem like such a place to be living in. From a distance, the outside looked abandoned. It had many windows on the front side and was positively large even from where the two were standing. Burnie was the first to ask the question, "So, who lives there?"

   He saw a path in front of him and took a step forward. When he was about to take a second step, a voice interrupted the process, "Well, that would be me, dearie!" Gavin and Burnie both turned around quickly to see a familiar stranger comfortably sitting on a boulder laying on the soil and the Brit squealed and looked around for a tree to climb. Burnie made an 'O' shape with his mouth, the wave of realization washing through him.

   The voice they heard matches the way this man looks, his skin was like of a lizard, except less scaly. His fingernails were long and dirty and his eyes were large and gray; pupils enlarged. His hair was brown-ish gray, shoulder-length, wavy and parted down the middle. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a tan flimsy vest-shirt with a gray undershirt and a scarf that was white with black speckles wrapped around his neck and tucked in the vest-shirt; almost like how a tie would be placed on a suit. His shoes were also black and looked slim on his feet. Burnie should have known. He watched the show and now he knows what he got himself into. He shook his head in disbelief as Gavin had earlier. The man sitting on the boulder stood and the corner of his lips turned up in a half-smile.

"I apologize, I didn't introduce myself," he started, lurking his big gray eyes over to Gavin who was definitely wondering who visited the two. He crossed his feet and lifted his arms and bent over in a formal bow, "Rumpelstiltskin." He said, rolling the first initial in his name with his tongue. "Otherwise known as The Dark One," he said, tucking his left arm in his stomach and touching his right elbow to his left hand and waved his fingers on his right hand while giggling like that was his way of saying hello.

   Gavin was still very speechless. He has never seen anyone that looked even remotely close to Rumpelstiltskin. Apparently, his nickname is The Dark One, which can't be good in any way. Is he feared? Again, he wanted to climb up a tree. "You two don't look like you belong here. What are your names, dearies?" Unsurprisingly, Burnie was the first one to speak, he wasn't intimidated by this man. "Burnie Burns," he waved his left hand out at the Brit, "and this is Gavin Free." Gavin was kicking dirt on the ground below him, not looking up whatsoever. Rumpelstiltskin could very easily tell that this Free boy's heart was beating fast. Could tell he didn't want to acknowledge him. Did he have use for him now? The Dark One smirked and waved his fingers, black smoke flying around a bit, and Gavin fell to the ground. Burnie gasped, looking at Gavin and then wide-eyed at Rumpelstiltskin, "What'd you do to him?!" He asked. "Don't worry about it, dearie. He'll wake up soon; I only need one person," he brought up an index finger," to enlighten me on why you're here and your nosey friend wasn't going to talk to me. Sorry," he waved his hand again and a big red apple appeared in front of him, "apple?" He offered to Burnie, who looked absolutely done with the goof already. Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and bit down on the apple, "Shall we?" He said with a full mouth, and waved his right hand once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website. I was going to title it, "Once Upon A Roosterteeth," but there are too many stories with that title so I decided to reference a saying that happens throughout Once Upon A Time and change it up a bit. I expect constructive criticism...I don't do well with mean criticism. Thank you!


End file.
